


Belly Button

by Endellion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly button kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, i don't know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: Cas gives Dean's belly button a rimjob.





	Belly Button

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could give you some kind of an explanation but I've got nothing.

The thing is, it was easy to forget when Castiel was being confused or squinty that he was a powerful and intelligent being who knew a lot about humans. Dean often remembered this when he and Castiel were in bed and Cas was finding erogenous zones that Dean hadn’t even known about. Like now.

Dean’s hands were tied to the headboard and Cas was holding himself up over his human lover, mouth moving down Dean’s neck. Dean let out a small moan, arms tugging ineffectually where they were tied. Cas dragged his hot mouth down over Dean’s clavicle to his chest. He lapped briefly at a nipple, causing the bud to perk up, and then continued down Dean’s abs.

Cas looked up, meeting Dean’s eyes that were already hazy with want. Cas knew that Dean thought, or at least hoped, that he was going to get a blowjob but Cas knew something about the human body that Dean didn’t.

He stopped at Dean’s belly button, tongue lapping around the edge and then dipping inside. Dean’s body jerked and he let out a burst of laughter. “Cas!” He thought that Cas would continue down or go back up or something. He didn’t expect Cas to keep his head down and lap straight over the small divot of his belly button. It sent a weird shiver up Dean’s body and he couldn’t decide if it was still ticklish or felt good or bad.

Castiel dove in, rimming Dean’s belly button as though it were his hole. He nipped at the edges, teeth scraping gently. His tongue fucked in and out, then pressed in as deep as it could go and wiggled right at the bottom of it.

Dean’s cock twitched, growing even harder. Although there was still a vague sense of ticklishness, his dick had apparently decided that it was good.

Lifting his head briefly, Castiel speared his lover with a lustful look. His voice was a low growl as he spoke. “Did you know that the belly button is connected to the genitals through common tissue?” He slowly smiled.  
“I do now.” Dean gritted out, rolling his body on the bed.

Cas smirked and lowered his head back to Dean’s stomach, continuing his ministrations to the area. Dean felt a pressure growing in his muscles, his body tensing up and balls tightening. “Fuck, Cas- I think-” Castiel reached a hand down to start jerking Dean off, his mouth sucking and nipping at Dean’s belly button until his orgasm rushed over him.

Dean moaned as he came, Castiel working him through it before placing a last kiss on his stomach. “Good?” He asked.  
“Untie me.” Dean muttered. “It’s my turn.”


End file.
